<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sea is a Good Place to Land by the_link_dock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653796">The Sea is a Good Place to Land</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock'>the_link_dock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Harry is Calypso, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry will also be jack sparrow, Hermione is Elizabeth, M/M, Pirates, Powerful Harry, Ron is Will, Snape did not sign up for this, The Slytherin is a ship, Tom is Davy Jones, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirates of the Caribbean AU that no one asked for. Tom is Davy Jones before he gets squiddy, Harry is Calypso and later he becomes more like Jack Sparrow</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sea is a Good Place to Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry has an accent so I tried to write it like that; in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End, Harry talks how Calypso does</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom had been a Captain for nearly seven years when he took down the Pheonix. </p>
<p>The Pheonix was a ship that rivalled the Slytherin in it’s speed and prestige, however, in the end, the Slytherin was the victor. The Pheonix was blown to bits beyond repair and was headed for the bottom of the sea.</p>
<p>As always, Captain Riddle surveyed the crew for any potential members. </p>
<p>“What’s say you, crew? Do you sink or swim?”</p>
<p>Captain Riddle ordered the Phoenix’s crew in a single file line and surveyed them. </p>
<p>He stopped in from of a surprisingly pale man with a hooked nose. “You, sir. Sink or swim?”</p>
<p>“If it came down to it, swim Captain. However, I would like to avoid both if possible.”</p>
<p>Tom nodded in approval, “Well said. What is your name, sir.”</p>
<p>“Snape, Captain. Severus Snape.”</p>
<p>“And what was your job on this ship?”</p>
<p>The man’s face remained neutral throughout the questioning, “I was a doctor of sorts, sir.”</p>
<p>“Of sorts?”</p>
<p>“Aye, sir. Can’t be a good doctor with little to no supplies, but I did what I could. Never lost a patient.”</p>
<p>Tom nodded, “Good, I offer you a position among my crew.”</p>
<p>The man bowed his head, “Much obliged, Captain. I accept.”</p>
<p>Tom jerked his head and Rodolphus LeStrange walked forward and ushered the man to the planks that boarded the Phoenix to the Slytherin. </p>
<p>Tom surveyed the rest of the crew and caught sight of a man much younger than the others. He had tanned skin and bright green eyes, and a smile that made Tom grit his teeth. </p>
<p>“You boy,” Tom stalked towards the boy and stood in front of him, frustration growing at the blatant lack of fear. “What is your name.”</p>
<p>The boy gave a roguish smirk, “Harry. Sir,” the ‘sir’ was added after a brief consideration. As if Tom didn’t deserve it. </p>
<p>“Harry,” Tom sneered, “And what of you? Your position?”</p>
<p>Harry tilted his head as if to think about it. “I don’ much ‘ave one. I yam more of a passenger. Seeing de sights of de world and what ‘ave you.” He spoke with a slight accent that indicated he was from the Caribbean. </p>
<p>Tom sneered and his crew jeered, “A passenger.”</p>
<p>Harry gave another cheeky smile, “Aye. Good at knots dough.” </p>
<p>The boy had the gall to wink and Tom felt his annoyance grow. </p>
<p>“So, you will sink.”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head and pursed his lips, “Oh no, sir. I yam more of a swimmer.”</p>
<p>He looked up at Tom through his lashes and Tom knew there was more to this boy. </p>
<p>“Mr. Nott, take Harry here to the brig.”</p>
<p>Harry stepped back, “I warn you, Captain. I will not be contained.”</p>
<p>Tom eyed him, but gestured for Nott to take Harry away. This time, the boy went willingly. </p>
<p>The rest of the crew sank. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked oddly at peace in the brig when Captain Riddle went to see him. </p>
<p>His pants were torn and the colour matched the rotting colour of the wooden floors. His shirt was a light colour but stained and loose, Tom suspected if there hadn’t been a belt it would look more like a woman’s night dress. </p>
<p>“Captain, what do I owe de pleasure?”</p>
<p>Tom sneered and stepped more into Harry’s view. The boy was sat on a wooden bench, leaning against the wall with his dirty hands clasped in his lap. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back, revealing his stained throat to Tom. </p>
<p>“Mr. Snape says you predicted when storms were coming. He tells me you were never wrong.”</p>
<p>Harry gave a smile and cracked an eye open, “Aye.”</p>
<p>Riddle leaned against the bars keeping Harry in. </p>
<p>“If I let you on the deck, can you predict if a storm is brewing?”</p>
<p>Harry levelled him with a glare, “I can predict it from heye.”</p>
<p>Tom snorted. </p>
<p>Harry stood up and stalked towards the captain. “Hea’ my wo’ds. A sto’m will hit by sta’light.”</p>
<p>Tom outright laughed, “Perhaps Mr. Snape was wrong, maybe you are just a stowaway wench. There are no clouds in sight.”</p>
<p>Harry pointed a greasy finger at Tom. “You ship will rock and de sky will scream. Death be visiting tonight.”</p>
<p>Tom slammed his hands against the metal but Harry didn’t flinch. Tom snarled and stalked upstairs. </p>
<p>He went straight to his quarters and sat at his desk. Sometime later, he called Snape in. </p>
<p>“Mr. Snape, how confident are you in the prisoner’s predictions?”</p>
<p>“Prisoner, Captain?”</p>
<p>“Harry,” Tom supplied disdainfully. </p>
<p>“I would place my life on his predictions. What did he tell you?” Snape was frowning and his shifted his weight. </p>
<p>“He said there will be one tonight. That people will die. I don’t believe him.”</p>
<p>Snape sighed heavily, “If he says a storm is coming, then it will come. I recommend we prepare for it now.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying you trust a prisoner’s word over your captain?”</p>
<p>Snape’s frowned deepened, “In this case sir, aye.”</p>
<p>Tom ordered Malfoy to escort Snape to the brig. He didn’t need people who didn’t believe him in his crew. </p>
<p>When the sunset, there were still no clouds and Tom went to the brig to gloat. </p>
<p>Snape was sitting as far away from Harry as he could and Harry was sitting with his legs crossed on the bench. He looked as if he was meditating, his eyes were closed again. </p>
<p>“I told you him would come,” Harry said. </p>
<p>Snape scowled but didn’t answer. </p>
<p>“Well, gentlemen,” Tom clasped his hands behing his back. “The sun has set and the are no clouds. It seems I made a mistake bringing you aboard my ship.”</p>
<p>Harry hummed, “Aye, captain. You make a mistake—but not wit Snape.”</p>
<p>“Really? I didn’t see a storm,” Riddle said proudly. </p>
<p>Harry grinned, “I waiting.”</p>
<p>Before Riddle could answer there was a clap of thunder and the ship started rocking violently. </p>
<p>Riddle bent his knees and reached an arm out to brace himself. Snape had one hand against the wooden wall of the ship and the other holding tightly to the metal cell. Harry remained sitting with a vicious grin. </p>
<p>“I tink a sto’m is heye.”</p>
<p>Tom rushed up the steps and onto the deck and was immediately assaulted with wind and rain. </p>
<p>“Mr. Avery! What happened?”</p>
<p>Avery was yanking a rope in an attempt to tie up the sails and keep them from being damaged. </p>
<p>“Storm, Captain! Came out of nowhere!”</p>
<p>Tom could barely hear him over the rush of the wind and the sounds of the storm. The ship creaked and was pelted with rain that began to rise. </p>
<p>Tom sloshed to the wheel, “Mulciber, get the—“</p>
<p>Tone turned his head to watch as the wind rocked the ship and see Mulciber fall over board. </p>
<p>Tom grit his teeth. “Secure the sails! McNair make sure the cargo is secured.”</p>
<p>“Crabbe, man the wheel!”</p>
<p>Tom waited until the much larger man had hold of it before he made his was towards one of the sails. The wind knocked him over and he had time to see Igor Karkaroff blow over board. </p>
<p>“Dammit—Dolohov! Go down to the brig, get the boy!”</p>
<p>He grabbed onto a rope and started pulling, two men joined him and they began to lower the sails. </p>
<p>A blonde man, Yaxley, got caught up in one of the ropes and flew into the air and bashed into the mast. Tom suspected it was a fatal hit. </p>
<p>Tom shook his head to get the hair out of his eye and squinted at the sky as he saw cracks of lightning. </p>
<p>“Get down, now!”</p>
<p>Most of his crew listened, but Mr. Carrow was too late and got struck by lightning. </p>
<p>“Sir!”</p>
<p>Tom snapped his head to the side and saw Harry being escorted by Dolohov. </p>
<p>“Boy—you did this!” Tom grabbed the from of the boy’s shirt and jerked him out of Dolohov’s hold. </p>
<p>Harry tilted his head back and breathed in deeply. He gave a smile, “It be calmin’ down, sir. Me tink de worst is ova’.”</p>
<p>As soon as Harry finished talked, the wind let up and it became less of a storm and more of a rain shower. </p>
<p>Crew members got out buckets and set them on the deck to be filled with fresh water. A few started scrubbing their hands and faces. </p>
<p>Tom kept his grip on Harry, but loosened it some. “You made this happen. I lost four of my men.”</p>
<p>Harry looked up to where Yaxley was dangling and nodded, “Him gone.”</p>
<p>Tom felt his anger return at full force, “Of course he’s gone! He hit his head and was left to dangle!”</p>
<p>“Not him.” Harry looked him in the eye. “Death.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rain eventually stopped sometime the next day. Snape was let out of the brig and Harry was taken to the Captain’s quarters. </p>
<p>“Mr. Snape, a word if you will.” </p>
<p>Snape finished the knot he was tying and went to the captain. </p>
<p>“Where did you pick the boy up.”</p>
<p>Snape pursed his lips, “The boy was with the ship before me, Captain.”</p>
<p>Tom cursed, “You don’t know?”</p>
<p>“No one does sir, I asked around, same as you. The captain said he joined in Tortuga, which—“</p>
<p>“Which means he could be from anywhere.”</p>
<p>Snape nodded and leaned against the wooden railing of the ship and looked out towards the sea. </p>
<p>Tom leaned his back against it and crossed his arms. “He caused the storm, didn’t he.”</p>
<p>Snape turned his head to look at him. “I believe he did, but he’ll never say.”</p>
<p>Tom tilted his head. “You’ve been with the boy for a long time.”</p>
<p>Snape snorted and Tom had a feeling he’d missed something. </p>
<p>“Aye. A long time.” Was all Snape said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the Captain’s quarter’s Harry was laying on the Captain’s hammock and looking around the room. </p>
<p>It was much cleaner than the brig. The desk was fanciful and looked like on that would belong to the King’s Royal Navy. It had a dresser that matched. </p>
<p>It was a relatively small room but the door had a big lock. </p>
<p>Harry had his arms crossed behind his head and let his right leg drape off the hammock so his bare foot could touch the floor. With it, he pushed himself and swung peacefully. </p>
<p>Until Captain Riddle entered the room. </p>
<p>“Boy, you’re on my bed.” There was no malice so Harry didn’t move. </p>
<p>“Aye, captain. It was de bed or de floor.” Harry lifted his head and grinned, “Dis was more comfortable.”</p>
<p>Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes and snarled instead. “How did you make the storm.”</p>
<p>Harry hummed and laid his head back down with the smile still there. </p>
<p>After moments of silence, Tom realised he wasn’t going to get an answer. </p>
<p>“You will be staying here for the duration of your stay.”</p>
<p>Harry raised his eyebrows, “I not sleep wit de crew?”</p>
<p>Tom stalking towards his desk and sat in his chair. “No. You sleep here. On the floor.”</p>
<p>Harry snorted, “I not sleep on de floor.”</p>
<p>Tom gave his own smirk. “We’ll see about that.”</p>
<p>By nightfall, Harry had fallen asleep in the hammock. He’d curled up on his side with his hands curled to his chest. </p>
<p>Earlier in the day, Tom had ordered Avery to fetch some blankets and two sacks of beans. </p>
<p>Tom made a sort of nest in the corner for the boy. A bed of beans and blankets for warmth. </p>
<p>He easily picked the boy up out of his hammock and set him in the corner, covering him up so the boy wouldn’t wake. </p>
<p>Tom made sure to be quiet as he stripped of his boots and weapons. He took his shirt off and let it drop on the floor. Normally, he would fold it and put it away, but in this case he’d been running on no sleep for almost two days. </p>
<p>He fell into the hammock and was asleep before it stopped rocking.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>